Uma Segunda Chance
by CiNzAs
Summary: Gente, vcs querem saber o q q aconteceu depois que a guerra acabou, 10 anos depois? entao, leiam (resumo dentro da fic, falou?) e DEIXEM REVIEWS! PLEASE!
1. Avisos Importante!

Uma Segunda Chance  
  
Avisos (Muito Importante!!!) Bom, gente, essa é a segunda fic que eu escrevo, e antes de começar a historia eu quero falar umas coisinhas, que eu achei melhor separar do primeiro cap, por isso o primeiro capitulo não vai conter nenhuma N/A, blz? Bom, então vamos aos esclarecimentos:  
  
Atualizações: Bom, eu ainda só escrevi o primeiro capitulo da fic, mas pretendo continuar a escrever logo. A principio, eu pretendia publicar essa fic quando o segundo e o terceiro estivessem pronto, mas mudei de idéia, pq eu quero ver a opinião de vcs, então se eu receber reviews e sugestões ficarei muitíssimo agradecida, falou? Bom, a freqüência com que ocorrerão as atualizações, o numero de capítulos da fic e esses detalhes ai eu não tenho definido (mas um review sempre apressa um pouco a escritora ^^).  
  
Shippers: Não vou entrar muito em detalhes, pqra não estragar a historia, mas os shippers serão Remo/Tonks, Sirius/Bellatrix e Lily/Tiago.  
  
Bom, acho que eu não esqueci de nada, né? Assim sendo, vamos para uma sinopse da historia:  
  
Isso se passa 10 anos depois de que Harry se formou na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A guerra havia terminado, e um período de paz se iniciara. Porem, antes da guerra acabar, outras duas pessoas,muito queridas se foram. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Nessa fic, vocês vão ser apresentados a 6 novos personagens que se preparam para o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Quem não é a favor de PO paciência, isso terá explicação. E de certa maneira, vcs perceberão, esses personagens não são tão Originais quanto parecem! Confuso? Então leiam, e não se esqueçam: Se vc gostou da fic: me deixe um review q vai me motivar. Se vc não gostou: me deixe um review falando pq q não gostou q eu tento melhorar.  
  
Bom, tudo esclarecido (na medida do possível)? Qualquer duvidas, ou deixem um review, ou um email para: nanda_kaoru@hotmail.com Bom, então vamos para a fic! ^^ 


	2. Cap 1 O Começo

N/A:  gente, eu sei q eu falei que eu n ia por nenhuma na nesse cap, mas eu qria falar q o primeiro cap fikou meio chato, meio "so explicação e descrição e pouca coisa q preste", mas entendam: eu n posso simplesmente por 6 alunos do nada em Hogwarts, por isso paciência, eu garanto que no próximo capitulo a coisa já começa a esquentar, blz? Bom, sem mais papo furado, vamos a fic!

Uma Segunda Chance

Cap. 1- O começo

Era uma manha de sexta-feira em Londres e tudo estava calmo. Porém, no coração da cidade, a vida de seis famílias

 estavam para se modificar. Em cada casa, uma família reagia de um modo, mas por causa da mesma notícia.

Na casa dos Longbottom, a jovem Ninfa recebe os parabéns de seu pai Neville, de sua mãe Luna, e de sua irmã Stephanie.

 Ninfa tinha os cabelos castanhos e a pele branca, e seus olhos eram cor de chocolate. Já a irmã, Stephanie, era loira, de

 olhos azuis e pele igualmente pálida. A família Longbotton era uma família puro-sangue. O motivo de estarem comemorando

 com sua filha era que ela completara 11 anos e fora aceita em Hogwarts.

- Nossa, os livros mudaram! Acho que nunca cheguei a ler estes!- Stephanie lia a lista de livros da irmã com muita curiosidade. 

- Mãe, que dia que podemos ir comprar meu material?

- Você é quem sabe, meu amor.

- Hum, acho que eu vou escrever para a Lívia e ver se ela quer combinar um dia. Ela deve ter recebido a carta também, né?

- Tá, filha. Você quem sabe.

Muito feliz, Ninfa se dirigiu ao seu quarto, pegou um rolo de pergaminho e começou a escrever para a amiga:

Querida Lívia:

Hoje eu recebi a carta que me aceita em hogwarts. Você deve ter recebido também, afinal todos da sua família são bruxos, e

 tal... O que você acha de nós irmos juntas no beco diagonal comprar nosso material? Que tal amanha? Se você puder,

 "timo!

Vê se me responde, viu?

Beijos

Ninfa.

  Muito feliz, Ninfa despachou a sua coruja e se largou na cama, fazendo seus planos para hogwarts.

            Já em outra casa, num bairro trouxa de Londres, distante dali, a situação era um pouco diferente.

- Manhê! Tem uma coruja na janela!!!!!

- Ora, Bia! Espante-a!

- Tá bom! Hei você! Xô! Saia!

A coruja foi embora, e só então Bia reparou no envelope que estava onde a coruja se encontrava segundos antes. O envelope era escrito com tinta verde-esmeralda. Bia o leu, e após terminar, chamou a mãe, um pouco surpresa, mas muito feliz.

- Mãe, Mãe! Olha só o que eu recebi!!!

Após ler a carta, a senhora Spears olhou para a filha com um olhar incrédulo.

- Eu não creio que você tenha acreditado que essa escola possa ser mesmo verdadeira!

- Mas mãe, não custa tentar!

- Beatriz Spears! Você tem a mínima noção do que você esta falando?

- Ah, mãe! Vamos! Aqui fala que se mandarmos uma coruja para eles nos explicarão como comprar o material! Vamos pelo menos tentar!

- E você por acaso faz idéia de como se "manda uma coruja"?

- Deve ser fácil...

Foi Bia falar que uma coruja cinza apareceu na janela, e esticou a perna.

Vendo o olhar da filha, a senhora Spears viu que não tinha como resistir.

- Está bem, você pode mandar a tal coruja, e se não for um trote, nos vamos comprar o seu material amanhã, pode ser, Bia?

- Eba!!!!

Muito feliz, a garota começou a pensar em como seria a tal Hogwarts.

            Na casa da família Lee, Livia também festejava com os pais a carta de Hogwarts que recebera, quando uma coruja entrou na casa. Ela foi ver de quem era, e seu rosto se abriu num sorriso maior ao ver que era de Ninfa. Ao ler, ela ficou radiante, pois a amiga também fora aceita em Hogwarts.

- De quem é, filha?- perguntou a sra Lee

- Da Ninfa! Sabe, aquela minha amiga? Então, ela também foi aceita em Hogwarts! Será que nos podemos nos encontrar amanha no Beco Diagonal?

- Claro, filha!

- "timo!

Com o maior sorriso que tinha, Lívia correu para seu quarto. Apesar de serem puro-sangue, os Lee eram meio pobres, por isso sua casa era um pouco apertada. Mas Lívia era uma menina muito bonita. Era magra, alta e tinha os cabelos acajus e os olhos verdes.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, Lívia pegou um tinteiro, uma pena e um rolo de pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Ninfa

Minha mãe me deixou ir amanha ao Beco Diagonal. A gente se vê lá pelas duas, pode ser?

Beijos

Lívia

Então Lívia despachou uma coruja e voltou para a sala, onde pretendia conversar com os pais sobre o que poderia comprar.

Próxima casa: bruxos também, porém, desta vez quem recebera a carta era um garoto. Sua mãe era puro-sangue, mas o pai era meio puro sangue e meio trouxa. Na sala, via-se um homem de estatura media, cabelos rebeldes e olhos excepcionalmente verdes, uma mulher ruiva, de sardas no rosto e um garotinho ruivo, de cabelos rebeldes como o do pai e olhos verdes, porem não tão verdes como o do pai. O seu nome era Tiago. Tiago Potter. Ao seu lado, a mãe estava radiante, o abraçando:

- Ai meu Deus, eu nem acredito! O meu garotinho agora vai para Hogwarts!

- É, se você não me matar sufocado antes...- dizia o jovem tentando se livrar dos braços da mãe.

- Desculpe, Tiago, mas eu não pude conter a emoção.

- É, eu percebi...

- Filho, o que você acha de irmos comprar o seu material amanhã?

- Por mim, ta ótimo! Pode ser, mãe?

- Claro, você é quem sabe!

- Eba!!!

Então o jovem saiu correndo e foi para o jardim, onde o pai deixava sua Firebolt, vassoura que o acompanhava desde que terminara Hogwarts, embora ele usasse outra mais moderna, essa vassoura servia como uma recordação de Sirius, seu padrinho.

- Ai, Harry! Você não acha perigoso Tiago ficar brincando nessa vassoura?

- Calma, Gina! Ele tem talento!

E realmente era verdade. Quando se tratava de vassouras, Tiago era excepcional. 

" Realmente, ele é um Potter!" Pensou Harry, ao ver a habilidade com que o filho voava e seu semblante radiante. 

Na casa dos Meddling, a situação era diferente. Sirius, filho único, tentava convencer a mãe a deixá-lo ir para Hogwarts, afinal a idéia de ir para uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria não era tão má.

Sirius era um trouxa, e hoje ele recebera a carta de Hogwarts. Mas estava sendo uma missão impossível convencer os pais a deixa-lo ir.

- Vai, mãe! Eu juro que eu escrevo sempre, volto no natal, nos feriados, e sempre que der!!!

- Ai, filho! Eu não sei! Isso pode ser um trote, não pode?

- Vai mãe, me deixa tentar!

- Vamos, Letícia! Tenho certeza de que não haverá perigo - disse o pai.

- É, mãe! Eu prometo me cuidar, volto pra casa se algo não der certo! Olha, tem ate uma coruja esperando pela carta de volta! – disse Sirius, apontando para a janela.

-  Ai, não sei...

- Ah, mae! Deeeeixa!!!

E então Sirius fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado, e a mãe cedeu.

- Ah, tá certo! Mas me escreva! E volte no natal!

- Ai, obrigado, mãe!- Sirius abraçou a mãe e foi escrever para a escola, para dizer que iria, e como comprar o material.

- Hã... Mãe?

- Que foi agora, Sirius?

- Posso comprar meu material amanhã?

- Pode, né? Adianta falar que não?

- Legal!

Então o jovem foi para seu quarto, escreveu a carta e a mandou para Hogwarts. Sirius era um garoto muito bonito. Era alto, tinha cabelos negros que batiam nos ombros e olhos azuis! Era perfeito! 

A última casa é a dos Ragged. Era uma família puro-sangue, e muito rica. Seu filho, Rômulo, acabara de receber a carta que o aceita em hogwarts. Estava simplesmente radiante.

- Ora, mas é claro que o nosso queridinho iria para Hogwarts! Você sempre será o melhor, Rômulo!

- Mãe, também não é para tanto! - disse o garoto, meio corado.

Rômulo era um garoto meio quieto, de cabelos castanho-claros e olhos cor de âmbar. Porem sua mãe era uma mulher muito espalhafatosa, e tornou-se superprotetora desde que Rômulo quase sofreu um acidente, aos seus 3 anos de idade. Mas por algum motivo, nada de ruim aconteceu. Porém, o jovem herdara a personalidade de seu falecido pai, que era mais calmo. Gostava muito de ler, e de outros programas parados.

- Filho, você quer comprar seus materiais? Podemos ir hoje mesmo se você quiser!

- Mãe, acho que eu prefiro ir amanhã, hoje já esta muito em cima!

- Claro! Você quem sabe, meu anjo!

- Obrigado, mãe!

Assim, o menino foi para seu quarto, ler alguma coisa, já que era o que ele mais gostava de fazer.

No dia seguinte, lá pelas duas da tarde, cada um deles seguiu para o Beco diagonal de um jeito:

Lívia estava na sala, quando um barulho na lareira denunciou a chegada de Ninfa.

- Ei, Ni! Atrapalhada como sempre!

- Ai... Destruir lareiras sempre foi meu ponto forte!!!

As duas deram risada.

- E ai, seus pais nos levam, Livy?

- Pode ser!  Pai, mãe, a Ninfa vai com a gente, pode ser?

- Pode, claro!

- E como nós vamos?

Indagou a ruiva.

- Oras, com Flu, é claro!

- Ai, de novo não!- gemeu a morena

Todos riram, e partiram um a um ao Beco Diagonal. A última a ir foi Ninfa, que tropeçou na lareira ao sair e deixou todos cobertos de cinzas.

- Ai, me desculpem!!

- Não tem problema, querida! – disse a compreensiva sra Lee. E com um feitiço limpou a roupa de todos.

- Melhor? - perguntou

- Sim, obrigada!

- Aonde nos vamos, primeiro? 

- Que tal no Olivaras, Livy?

- Pode ser! Mãe, nos vamos lá, então!

- Claro! Se cuidem!

- Pode deixar!

E assim dizendo, as duas jovens foram para a loja de varinhas.

Enquanto isso, Bia e sua mãe andavam pelo Beco Diagonal, tentando se localizar naquele meio que elas não conheciam.

- Mãe, aqui diz para irmos ao Olivaras, depois na Floreios e Borrões, numa tal de Madame Malkin, para as minhas vestes, e numa loja de caldeirões!

- Bia, você tem alguma idéia de onde ficam essas lojas?- perguntou a sra Spears, impaciente.

- Bom... Não.- respondeu Bia desapontada.

- Tá, e agora?

- Hum... Que tal falarmos com aquelas meninas?

Bia apontava para duas garotas que vinham na direção delas. Uma ruiva de olhos verdes e a outra de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

- Ei, com licença, posso falar com vocês?- perguntou Bia, meio sem jeito.

As duas se entreolharam, por fim, Lívia sorriu e respondeu:

- Você deve ser de família trouxa, certo?

- Sim... E eu queria saber...

- Pode vir com a gente! Nos vamos te mostrar onde fica a Floreios e Borrões e todos os outros lugares que você precisa ir.- disse Ninfa com um sorriso.

- Legal, muito obrigada.

- Filha, você sabe se cuidar, certo?- perguntou a mãe, apreensiva.

- Mãe, faz o seguinte: lá pelas 4 você me encontra lá no caldeirão furado, pode ser?

- Por mim, pode. Tudo bem, meninas?

- Claro! Foi mais ou menos essa hora que nos combinamos com a sua mãe, não foi, Livy?- indagou Ninfa

- É, foi mesmo! A propósito, nós ainda não nos apresentamos. Meu nome é Lívia Lee.

- E o meu é Ninfa Longbotton

- Beatriz Spears, mas me chamem apenas de Bia.

- Bom, então vamos logo, porque hoje esta cheio aqui!- disse Lívia, apressando-as.

A princípio, Bia ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas logo foi se acostumando com as duas garotas, que afinal pareciam ser boa gente.

- Bia, não tem nenhum bruxo em sua família?

- Hum, não que eu saiba...- Bia parecia um pouco desconcertada. Por algum motivo, o fato de ser uma descendente de trouxas a incomodava. Lívia pareceu perceber.

- Bia, isso não tem nada de mais! Hoje em dia, é a coisa mais comum que existe!

- É verdade!- completou Ninfa.

Bia sorriu, mas ainda se sentia inferior às duas bruxas ao seu lado. O motivo ela própria desconhecia.

- Bom, então nós vamos no Olivaras primeiro?- perguntou a ruiva.

- Por mim, pode ser.

- Hã... É lá que vamos conseguir as nossas varinhas, certo?

- Isso.

- Então, vamos!

Então as três jovens foram para a loja, e conversavam animadamente sobre vários assuntos. Ninfa e Lívia contavam para Bia tudo sobre o mundo bruxo, e como elas achavam que seria Hogwarts. Até que o assunto foi direcionado para as casas de Hogwarts.

- Ai, eu espero cair na Grifinória!- disse Ninfa

-  Eu também, embora eu ache que eu talvez vá para a Corvinal.

- Bom, sem duvida a Corvinal seria o lugar ideal para uma CDF como você!- zombou Ninfa

- Pelo menos eu me preocupo com alguma coisa além de quem vai estar em qual festa, não é, Ninfa?- retrucou a ruiva.

- Ei, para que casa será que você vai, hein, Bia?

- Você estuda? Gosta de ler?- perguntou Lívia.

- Não, na verdade eu tenho preguiça de estudar.   

- E você é corajosa?- indagou Ninfa

- Não. Eu tenho muito medo de quase tudo!

- É, acho que você cairia na Lufa-lufa.

- Ou então...

- Livy, eu acho meio difícil a Bia cair na Sonserina!

- Por que?- a morena perguntou

- Bia, a Sonserina é uma casa para a qual somente os bruxos das trevas e de sangue-puro vão!

- E eu não preencho nenhum dos requisitos...- respondeu a garota, triste.  

- Bia, não fica assim! A Sonserina é a pior casa para a qual alguém pode ir!

- Ninfa esta certa! Lá só se formam bruxos das trevas!

- É, eu acho que a Lufa-Lufa será mesmo o melhor para mim... - a garota respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

A coisa que ela mais queria era ser uma bruxa de sangue-puro. E quem sabe a Sonserina não fosse assim tão ma idéia?

- Bom, aqui é o Olivaras! Chegamos!- anunciou a ruiva, tirando Bia de seus pensamentos. Depois, as garotas ficaram se divertindo, e ela não mais voltou a pensar naquele assunto.

Enquanto isso, um garoto comprava seus livros, nos Floreios e Borrões. 

- Olhe, filhinho! Você não quer levar este aqui?- perguntou a mãe do garoto, uma verdadeira perua aflita.

- Mãe, acho melhor eu levar apenas o que pede na lista! Não vou ter tempo para ler outros livros mesmo.

- Filho, tem certeza? Olhe este aqui! Parece bom!

E dizendo isso, a mãe do garoto foi pegar um livro em uma prateleira, mas esta caiu sobre ela, junto com todos os livros que estavam lá em cima, provocando um grande estrondo, que atraiu a atenção da livraria inteira.

- Senhora Ragged! A senhora esta bem?- perguntou o dono da livraria, vindo ao socorro da mulher.

- Ai... Tudo bem, Edward, obrigada. E meu filho, Rômulo? Ele está bem?

- Sim, mãe, eu estou bem!- disse o menino, que não havia sido atingido por um livro sequer.

Eles não haviam percebido que uma família os observava de longe.

- Por Merlin! Qual o problema dessa mulher?- sussurrou Gina para Harry e Tiago, que mal conseguiram reprimir o riso.

Então, um garoto entrou na livraria. Parecia um pouco perdido. 

- Quem será esse menino? Indagou Gina, mas Harry não respondeu. O garoto o lembrava alguém muito próximo, mas harry não conseguia saber ao certo quem...

- Harry? Tá me ouvindo?- disse a mulher, arrancando Harry de seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Sim, o que?

- Tiago quer ir falar com o tal menino com jeito de trouxa. Posso?

- Ah... Sim, claro que pode!

- Legal!

Dizendo isso, Tiago foi em direção ao garoto, que ainda olhava perdidamente a livraria, examinando alguns livros, parecendo não entender muita coisa.

- Oi!- disse Tiago, ao chegar perto do garoto.

- Ah, oi!- respondeu, meio sem jeito.

- Você também foi para Hogwarts?

- Ah, sim! Você também?

- Sim, a propósito, você parece que precisa de ajuda com os livros...

- Ah, é! Não conheço nada por aqui! Sou o que vocês chamam de Trouxa! Pode me ajudar? 

- Sim. Sou Tiago Potter, e você?

- Sirius Meddling. 

Os rapazes apertaram as mãos e começaram a procurar os livros de Sirius. Tiago achara o rapaz muito simpático. Logo, terminaram de comprar os livros.

- Aqui está, meu jovem. Dez galeões.- disse o vendedor.

- Galeões... galeões...

- Aqui, Sirius! Essas moedas de ouro!

- Ah, só! Liga não, viu, tio, é porque eu não sou muito acostumado com o mundo bruxo... eu sou de família trouxa, sabe?

- É incrível a naturalidade com que você fala isso! Agora há pouco veio uma garota aqui, primeiro ano de Hogwarts também que era de família trouxa! Por Merlin, nunca vi alguém ter tanta vergonha na vida! Quando eu perguntei se ela era de família trouxa, ela corou furiosamente, deixou uns vinte galeões aqui e foi embora! As amigas ficaram assustadas, e a seguiram.

- Que bobagem! Essa época de puro-sangue foi-se faz muito tempo!

- Quer dizer que antigamente os bruxos tinham que ser puro-sangues?

- Era mais ou menos isso...- e então Tiago começou a contar a historia de Voldemort fez questão de ressaltar o fato de que fora seu pai o herói que o destruíra. Sirius ficou muito impressionado.

- Nossa, quer dizer que o seu pai chegou a ser uma celebridade?

- Pois é! Falta alguma coisa para você comprar?

 - Não, eu já comprei tudo!

- Então, que tal nos irmos a uma lanchonete próxima daqui? Assim também posso te contar mais sobre o povo bruxo!

- "tima idéia!

Assim, os dois foram ate uma lanchonete próxima ao local, com bancos e mesas ao ar livre, e muitos bruxos e bruxas conversando animadamente. Foram se sentar, e pediram um sorvete para cada um.

- Tiago, seus pais sabem que você está aqui?

- Acho que vão imaginar, afinal aqui é o lugar que eu mais venho... Seus pais não vieram com você?

- Iam vir, mas eu achei melhor eles me esperarem no Caldeirão Furado. 

E então os garotos começaram a conversar novamente, sobre família, e esportes, e Tiago falou do quadribol para Sirius, que ficou maravilhado. Também contou das Casas, e ele logo disse que, pela descrição, iria cair na Grifinória, pois era muito corajoso, o que fez Tiago rir, e Sirius a principio não gostou muito, mas acabou rindo também. 

Então, um outro menino se aproximou deles, meio tímido.  

- Oi, com licença, mas será que eu posso me sentar com vocês? O resto do bar está cheio.

- Ei, é você!!!- exclamou Tiago, dando um pulo da cadeira que assustou Sirius e o tal garoto.

- Tiago, é ele o que?- perguntou Sirius aborrecido, massageando o ouvido.

- O garoto da livraria! Foi a sua mãe que derrubou aqueles livros, não foi?

O garoto ficou meio sem graça. Tiago pareceu não perceber e continuou.

- Foi muito engraçado! Todos ficaram olhando para você!

- Ah, claro! É legal saber que você é motivo de piadas!-  respondeu o garoto, irônico, e virou-se e foi embora.

Atordoado com a reação de Rômulo, Tiago virou-se para Sirius, como que pedindo explicação.

- Olha, acho que informar ao garoto que ele acabou de pagar o maior mico da vida dele não é necessariamente uma boa maneira de se começar uma conversa.

- Eu tava só brincando! Que garoto estressado!

- Concordo! Espero não cair na casa dele em Hogwarts.

Na mesa próxima a dos garotos, um trio de meninas conversavam, uma meio envergonhada, a outra lhe dando uma bronca, e a outra assistindo as duas brigarem.

- Bia, por que você fez aquele papelão na Floreios e Borrões?

- Livy, me desculpa, mas eu não suporto o fato de não ser uma puro-sangue como vocês!

- Credo, Bia! Essa obstinação por sangue vai acabar te pondo na Sonserina!- interviu Ninfa.

- Ninfa, eu  sei! Mas eu não consigo evitar!

- Bia, escute! Esse preconceito bobo por sangue acabou faz tempo! E não vai ser você a recomeçá-lo, né? 

- Não, Livy, claro que não.- disse a menina, resignada, porém ainda  inconformada por ser filha de trouxas.

- Ih, quase quatro! Acho melhor nós irmos para o Caldeirão Furado! Já já meus pais aparecem para a gente ir embora. E sua mãe já deve estar te esperando, Bia.- falou a ruiva.

- É, tem razão. Então, estou indo. Até Hogwarts, garotas.

- Até!- responderam em uníssono.

Depois que Bia já estava fora de vista, Lívia virou-se para Ninfa, parecendo muito seria.

- Você acha que nos podemos confiar nessa garota?

- Na Bia? Acho, por que?

- Não sei. Ela me parece meio obcecada com essa idéia de puro-sangue. Ate parece uma Comensal...

- O que seria impossível, pois os pais delas são trouxas, e você os conheceu! Lívia, preste atenção no absurdo que você está falando!- disse Ninfa, meio brava com as idéias da amiga.

- É, realmente, isso não seria possível!

Porém Lívia continuou desconfiada da jovem de cabelos e olhos negros como a noite sem estrelas e pele pálida. Incrível como ela tinha o perfil de uma comensal.

- Ih, Livy! Minha mãe chegou! Vou indo! Tchau!- disse Ninfa, arrancando a ruiva de seus pensamentos.

- Tchau, nos vemos em Hogwarts! 

E assim, as duas se despediram e cada uma foi para o seu caminho, Lívia ainda intrigada com o comportamento de Bia, coisa com a qual Ninfa estava pouco se lixando. Aliás, seus pensamentos estavam num certo garoto de olhos cor de âmbar que passara pela mesa que ela estava sentada há pouco, parecendo revoltado. Não sabia o por quê, mas aquele garoto havia roubado seus pensamentos.

Bia havia voltado para casa, mas ainda pensava o que a fazia tanto querer ser sangue-puro. Nem ela mesma entendia ao certo.

Tiago, após se despedir de Sirius, lá por volta das 4 e meia, voltara para a casa com os pais, ansioso para ir para Hogwarts. Harry ainda tentava lembrar quem o garoto de cabelos pretos e longos o lembrava, mas sem sucesso.

Sirius voltara para sua casa e contara aos pais sobre o mundo bruxo. Estava realmente fascinado. Muito ansioso.

Rômulo por sua vez voltara para casa emburrado e se trancara no quarto, se perguntando por que era tão tímido e ficava bravo por qualquer coisa. Mas também ficava pensando em um par de olhos chocolate que o observara quando ele passara por sua mesa de tarde após um garoto de cabelos bagunçados o fazer de palhaço. Não repara bem na garota que o olhara, mas aqueles olhos... Era impossível esquecê-los.

Então o tempo passou, até chegar o dia primeiro de setembro, quando muitas coisas começaram a acontecer.


	3. Cap 2 Em Hogwarts

Uma Segunda Chance

Cap 2- Em Hogwarts

Finalmente, o dia 1º de setembro chegara, e todos estavam muito ansiosos para conhecer Hogwarts.

Ninfa e Lívia, como sempre, estavam indo juntas. Pensaram em chamar Bia para ir com elas, mas não tinham o telefone da garota, e suas corujas não conseguiram acha-la, assim, iriam só as duas, novamente com a familia de Ninfa.

Rômulo estava indo com sua mãe, uma viúva muito perua e que adorava mimar o filho. Este era muito metido, e muito popular entre as famílias mais ricas, e ate entre os slytherins mais velhos.

Tiago e Sirius haviam trocado cartas durante esse tempo, e pretendiam se encontrar na plataforma (que Sirius, por sinal, nem sabia ainda onde ficava).

Finalmente, estava chegando a hora. Era 10:15 e Harry e Gina já estavam saindo de casa com Tiago, para o embarque.

- Harry, já está pronto?- Gina gritou do primeiro andar para o marido.

- Sim, só um minutinho!- ele gritou em resposta.

- Mãe, a gente vai se atrasar!

- Se depender do seu pai, eu não duvido nada!- disse a ruiva, em um tom que o auror certamente ouvira.

- Peraí, Gina! Já estou descendo!

E dizendo isso, Harry aparatou escada abaixo, uns 30 cm à frente da esposa?

- Então, vamos?

A ruiva meneou a cabeça, num sinal de negativa, com um sorriso, e murmurou:

- Não muda nunca...

Assim, eles seguiram para a plataforma 9 ¾.

Na casa dos Longbotton, a situação não era muito diferente.

- Stephanie, Luna! Vocês vão atrasar as meninas! Podem ir logo? - Gritava um Neville, parecendo nervoso, visto que não parava de consultar o relógio.

- Aiai, peraí!- Disse a mulher, em resposta (atrapalhada como sempre!).

Quando deu 10:30, as duas decidiram descer.

- Vamos com pó de flú, porque senão chegaremos atrasados!

Todos concordaram, e a atrapalhada família Longbotton, junto com Lívia, seguiu para a estação também.

Sirius já partira de carro com a mãe para a estação lá pelas 10:00, pois havia combinado com Tiago as 10:30, mas não tinha noção de onde o amigo estaria.

Rômulo e a senhora Ragged estavam ainda em casa (os atrasados), a mãe insistindo em se emperiquitar mais e mais, e o filho a apressando.

- Mãe, qual é a vantagem de ficar se arrumando como se fosse para um baile apenas para ir para um antro de sangues-ruins?

- Ora, é exatamente essa a intenção! Mostrar a eles o quanto nós somos superiores!!!

Vendo que não havia mais como discutir ou questionar a mãe, Rômulo decidiu sentar num dos sofás da segunda sala e esperar. Estavam partindo, com uma chave de portal, as 10:45. Poderiam ter ido de pó de flú, mas a senhora reclamou que poderia sujar sua belíssima roupa, coisa que ela não queria de jeito nenhum.

Bia foi uma das primeiras a sair de casa, mais ou menos no mesmo horário que Sirius, porque também tinha esperança de encontrar as amigas lá.

Como conseqüência, a jovem de longos cabelos negros foi a primeira a chegar na estação, e ficou completamente perdida, pois não conhecia ninguém. Resolveu esperam entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Depois de uns 20 minutos, ela viu que dois jovens de mais ou menos a sua idade se aproximavam.O que chamou a atenção neles, em Bia, foi que os dois levavam corujas em gaiolas, o que provavelmente significava que também eram de Hogwarts. Estava decidida a falar com eles e perguntar como se ia para a plataforma 9 ¾.

- Oi, com licença, vocês sabem me dizer como se vai para a plataforma 9 ¾?- Perguntou a garota, assim que os jovens se aproximaram.

- Sim, claro! Olha, se você quiser, a gente te mostra, pode ser?

- Claro!- respondeu ela, animada por ter encontrado alguém.

- Á propósito, meu nome é Jack Crawler, e esse é meu irmão, Mathew.

- Prazer, meu nome é Beatriz Spears. Vocês são alunos do primeiro ano?

- Não, eu sou do terceiro e Mattew, do segundo. Você ainda não conhece ninguém?

- Para dizer a verdade, conheço sim, mas apenas duas amigas, e não as achei.

- Bom, você pode ficar com a gente, até você acha-las.

- Obrigada. De que casa vocês são?

- Eu sou da Corvinal.

- E eu, da Lufa-Lufa.- O menor falara pela primeira vez no dia.

- Sabe, eu ainda não sei em que casa quero ficar. Espero gostar da casa que eu cair, seja ela qual for.

Essa era uma grande mentira. No fundo, Bia queria muito era ficar na Sonserina.

Ela ia perguntar para Matew qual era a característica dos Lufa-Lufas, mas ela avistou suas amigas, que abanavam as mãos para ela.

- Desculpem, rapazes. Minhas amigas.- disse ela apontando para as meninas.- querem ir lá conhece-las?

- Ah acho melhor não, a gente pode se atrasar.

- Então, tchau!

- Tchau.

- A gente se vê em Hogwarts!

E assim, eles foram em direção ao trem, e Bia em direção as amigas, abraçando-as, e respondendo as perguntas que elas fizeram sobre os garotos.

Perto dali...

- O demônio! Onde foi que o Tiago se meteu?

- Calma, filho! Nos vamos acha-lo!

A senhora Meddling tentava acalmar um Sirius raivoso por não ter encontrado os amigos. Foi só ela falar que eles avistaram os Potter ao longe, conversando com uma outra família bruxa.

Tiago estava andando pela estação com os pais, quando Harry avistou Neville, e Gina, Luna.

- Olha quem esta ali!!!- disseram em coro.

- Ah, querido! Vamos falar com eles?

- Sim. Nossa, será que as quatro são filhas deles?- indagou Harry, ao avistar as meninas junto dos Longbotton.

E então, eles ficaram conversando, ate agora.

- Ei, Tiago!!!!!- disse Sirius, chegando perto do menino.

- Sirius! Achei que eu nunca ia te achar!

- Engraçado, eu pensei a mesma coisa?

- Ah, esses são velhos amigos dos meus pais!- disse Tiago, apontando para Neville e Luna.- E eu estava aqui na conversa, meu pai não me deixou ir te procurar.

- Ah, só. E essas ai, quem são?- disse, se referindo as meninas.

- Ah, essas são as filhas deles, Stephanie e Ninfa Longbotton. E essas são as amigas da mais nova, Beatriz Spears e Lívia Lee.

- Ah, oi.- Cumprimentou o moreno, meio tímido.

- Meninas, esse é o Sirius.

- Oi.- disseram juntas.

- Nossa, olha a hora!- gritou Lívia de repente.

- Vixi, Li! É verdade, o embarque é as 11:00, nos vamos perder o trem! Pai, podemos ir indo, para não perdemos o trem, e conseguirmos um lugar para sentar?

- Sim, podem. Tudo bem pra você, Harry?

- Sim.

- "timo, tchau!

E se despedindo, os 5 foram para o trem.

Rômulo já estava numa cabine isolada há muito tempo. Sua mãe reservara uma para ele e para mais dois amigos slytherins mais velhos. Ele já estava ficando entediado com a conversa monótona dos rapazes, quando a porta se abriu com tudo.

- Ih, pessoal, essa aqui acho que já esta contamin... Quer dizer, ocupada!- disse Tiago.

- Ei, não é esse o garoto do bar?- observou Sirus.

- Sim, é! Provavelmente vai para a Sonserina, também!

- Espere, temperamento forte, slytherin assumido... Garoto, você é um Ragged?

- Sou, sim!- respondeu Rômulo, os olhos âmbar faiscando de raiva.

- Ih, então a cabine esta contaminada, mesmo!- Debochou Tiago.

Nessa hora, Ninfa também colocou a sua cabeça na porta, para zoar um pouco o tal garoto. Já ouvira falar nos Ragged, eram uma versão mais leve dos Comensais. Porem, quando ela viu aqueles olhos âmbar, seu coração parou.

Rômulo estava pronto para revidar a garota, com qualquer coisa que ela falasse, porem aqueles olhos chocolate... Aquele olhar penetrante dela...

Por uma fração de segundo, os dois pareceram presos no olhas do outro, foi quando Rômulo caiu na real:

- Escuta, seu sangue-ruim inútil!- disse se dirigindo a Sirius -você acha que esta falando da minha família com que moral, hein? Pelo menos o meu nome é conhecido!

- E olha só, se do lado dele não é o Potter herói!- disse um dos garotos que estava com Rômulo.

- É, parece que o seu pai acabou com uma geração de Trevas, mas será que acabou, mesmo?- disse o outro, em um tom ameaçador.

Bia ficou paralisada. Não sabia como se defender, e nem sequer sabia se queria se defender. Uma parte dela queria que o caos recomeçasse, mas ela tentou reprimi-la, de modo que ficou reduzida a olhar os amigos discutirem e ficar quieta.

Finalmente, a troca de elogios cessou, e eles foram em busca de outra cabine, que acharam no fim do trem.

A cabine deles era sem duvida a mais animada do trem inteiro. Passaram a viagem inteira fazendo brincadeiras, piadas e etc, de modo que Bia se esqueceu de sua obsessão por sangues-puros.

Ao chegar em Hogwarts, desceram em uma estação meio estranha, que Lívia e Ninfa disseram ser a estação de Hogsmeade.

Depois foram levados por carruagens aparentemente sem cavalos até um lago, onde um gigante os atravessou, em barcos de 4 em 4.

- Credo, que bicho assustador!- comentou Bia.

- Ele é um meio-gigante, se chama Hagrid, meu pai é um grande amigo dele. Tem esse tamanhão, mas é muito legal.

- Bom, se você diz...

- Vai por mim! Ele é gente-fina!

- Ta, mas se só podem 4, quem que vai com quem?- interferiu Ninfa.

- Hum, para ninguém ficar sozinho, e se fossem vocês três, e eu e o Tiago em outro barco?

- Pode ser.- disse Ninfa.

- Ta, então vamos!

Assim, eles foram pelos barcos, no barco de Tiago e Sirius, foram mais duas garotas, uma loira e outra de cabelos castanhos, chamadas (respectivamente) Katherine Creevey e Nayara Liss. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, como qual seu nome e que casa pretende ficar, mas nada de mais.

No barco das meninas, veio junto também um garoto chamado Mark Cherri. Esse somente se apresentou e não disse mais nada. Parecia nervoso.

Depois de algum tempo, eles desembarcaram em frente a Hogwarts. Não teve um aluno que não ficou maravilhado ao ver o imponente castelo que se erguia, com seu lago e seus imensos jardins, rodeado por uma floresta que dava um ar e mistério ao lugar.

Logo desceram e uma bruxa de cabelos castanhos escuros e óculos os chamou para o castelo, para eles serem selecionados.

- Boa noite. Eu sou a prof. Alyssha McGonagall, e vou acompanhar os senhores em sua seleção. Aqui em Hogwarts existem 4 casas, que a partir do momento da seleção, serão as suas famílias. São elas Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal. As suas conquistas valerão pontos para sua casa, porem, se desrespeitarem qualquer regra, perderão pontos para sua casa. Ao final do ano letivo, esses pontos serão somados, e a casa com mais pontos ganhara a taça das casas.

Muito bem, era isso que eu tinha a dizer. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Os alunos acompanharam a professora em silencio, e chegaram no centro de um salão, no qual eram visíveis 4 mesas, e nelas vários ocupantes. No lugar em que estavam, perto deles, era visível um banquinho com um chapéu remendado e muito gasto sobre ele. O salão estava em profundo silencio, esperando pelas palavras da professora.

- Quando eu chamar seu nome, por favor, se dirija aqui na frente, coloque o chapéu, e ele o dirá em que casa ficou.

Bess, Annie!

Uma garota baixa e desajeitada se dirigiu ate o banco e colocou o chapéu, que lhe cobriu o rosto. Depois de alguns segundos, o chapéu anunciou:

- Corvinal!

Houve muitos aplausos na mesa para a qual a menina se dirigiu.

- Cherri, Mark!

O garoto que veio com as meninas se dirigiu ao banco e colocou o chapéu, que depois de pouco tempo, anunciou:

- Lufa-lufa!

E assim se seguiu por um tempo a cerimônia de seleção. As garotas que estavam no barco com Sirius e Tiago foram para

Sonserina, dois alunos foram para a corvinal, e uma garota acabava de ser selecionada para a Grifinória, quando a professora chamou o próximo nome:

- Lee, Lívia!

"Ai, meu Deus! E se eu cair na Sonserina??? Ai, não! Isso não pode acontecer! Ai, e se eu não for bem aceita na casa que eu cair?" Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos pela voz do chapéu.

- Hum, o que temos aqui? Uma garota muito nervosa, não? Mas eu sei que você é capaz de muita coisa! E parece ser decidida também! E corajosa, sim, vejo muita coragem! Bom, assim sendo, você fica na GRIFIN"RIA!!!

A mesa aplaudiu muito quando ela se dirigiu para lá, um sorriso nos lábios, fora para a casa que queria.

Logo depois, a professora anunciou Ninfa e Tiago, ambos para Grifinória. Sirius foi parar na corvinal, para a tristeza dos amigos. Rômulo e seus amigos foram para a Sonserina, o que não foi surpresa para ninguém, e finalmente chegara a hora da ultima selecionada.

- Spears, Beatriz!

A garota entrou em pânico internamente. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia ao certo o que queria. Chegou no banco, sentou-se, e colocou o chapéu.

- Hum, essa é realmente uma mente confusa. Tem algo dentro de si que você mesma desconhece. Sei perfeitamente onde poderá tomar sua decisão final sem interferências, e deixar essa sua parte aflorar. Daí em diante, são escolhas que só você pode fazer. Cuidado para não cometer os mesmos erros, SONSERINA!!!!

Ainda em choque, pensando no que o chapéu lhe dissera, a garota foi para a mesa da sonserina, onde não foi muito bem recebida. Porem logo, do seu lado, começou a conversar com uma menina do segundo ano, que parecia ser legal.

Na mesa da Grifinória, os três estavam em estado de choque.

- Nossa, eu não achava que ela fosse parar lá! Ela nem é de família de bruxos!!!- comentou Ninfa

- É, mas pensa como se fosse!- rebateu Lívia.

- O Li, você invocou com a menina, hein?

- Ah, Ni, nem sei, algo nela não me agrada...

- E você, Tiago? O que acha dela?

- Hum, parece ser lega...

- E...?-perguntou Lívia

- E o que?

- Legal, simplesmente isso?

- Bom, sim! Ou será que a senhorita prefere que eu de uma ficha completa da garota?

- Aiaiai, vocês não vão me fazer o favor de começar a brigar, né?- disse Ninfa, quando Lívia abriu a boca para retrucar.

- Não estamos brigando!- responderam em uníssono.

- Aham...

Na mesa da corvinal, Sirius estava conversando com uns alunos de terceiro e segundo ano sobre como era o mundo mágico, porem não pode deixar de se sentir desapontado em relação a Bia ter ido para a Sonserina, já que era uma casa muito mal falada.

Bia estava conversando com um grupo de alunas, sobre umas coisas fúteis, mas pararam quando a diretora começou a falar. Quem havia assumido o cargo era a professora Minerva, fato que não passou despercebido pelo trio grifinório.

- Que vocês acham que aconteceu a dumbledore?- perguntava Tiago.

- Não faço idéia.

- Será que aquela professora era filha ou parente da Minerva?

- Não sei!

- Hei, Li! Não quer participar da conversa?- perguntou Ninfa para a amiga, que estava quieta, e meio emburrada.

- Não, eu quero mais é que esse banquete acabe logo! To morta de sono!!!!

- Hum, acho que não deve demorar tanto...

Assim que ela falou, os pratos se encheram de comida. Depois de comerem, a professora falou aos monitores que levassem os alunos aos dormitórios.

Assim, cada um foi para a sua sala comunal. Lívia foi direto dormir, Bia ficou mais tempo com as amigas, mas logo se deitou, também. Sirius foi direto para a cama, para não se atrasar para as aulas do outro dia.

Ninfa e Tiago ficaram conversando sobre as suas famílias, e foram dormir lá pelas 2:00.

Lívia teve um sonho estranho, do qual ela não se lembraria tão cedo. No dia seguinte, muitas coisas ocupariam o tempo dos jovens, não só os estudos.

N/A: e ai, gente? que vcs estão achando? bom, esse cap eu dedico a Lily Pão de Mel (paozinhu, t amu!!) jah q ela leu a historia intera ants deu publicar

bom, axu q eh soh.... ah, é!

DEIXEM REVIEWS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NINGUEM VAI PERDER A MAO POR ISSO!!!!!!


End file.
